


Merry Christmas

by Bersarker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 狂兰/玛修亲情向
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas

玛修是在迦勒底的走廊上遇到那位漆黑的骑士的。  
黑色的铠甲，没有了烟雾的遮挡，耀眼的红色光芒直直地从头盔后射出来，在迦勒底这已经成为了这位有些特殊的骑士的标志。  
但在玛修面前的黑色骑士头盔后的光芒此时却有些黯淡。玛修知道这是为什么，无休止的车轮战，不变的对手，不变的战斗方式，宝具，普通攻击，宝具，一场接着一场……在连续两天无休的机械战斗中，不管是御主还是从者们，物理上和精神上都已经差不多到极限了。  
但是在这里，在迦勒底的走廊里，在这样的近距离下与黑色的骑士直接面对面，这对于玛修来说也是为数不多的几次经历。  
黑色的骑士很少出现在迦勒底——应该说很少出现在战场以外的地方，对于他来说，被召唤到现世只意味着一件事——战斗。当战斗结束之后，在所有人都没有注意到的时候，完成了自己唯一的使命的黑色骑士就安静地消失了。  
他的存在只有一个意义，那便是战斗。战斗，无尽的战斗，这是骑士仅存的理智给躯体下达的最后命令，用战斗作为自己的惩罚——对自己绝对不可饶恕的背叛的惩罚。  
所以当玛修面对着这个对自己来说有些特殊的存在时，一时也不知道该摆出什么样的反应，反而是对面的人，几乎是想也不想地就开始灵体化。  
“请等一下！”玛修下意识伸出手，犹豫了一下还是喊出了那个名字。  
“兰斯洛特先生。”  
啊啊，虽然不管从那个角度看都没有丝毫的相似之处，但是，这个人也确实是“那个人”啊……那个应该被她称为“父亲”的人，那个可以被她称为“父亲”的人。  
“Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr……”  
黑色的骑士低低地吼叫了一声，已经半透明的身体在少女情绪不明的目光中又渐渐实质化，盔甲后的红光明明灭灭，似乎在等待着少女接下来的话。  
玛修看着安静地等待着下文的骑士，感觉很奇妙。面前的人毫无疑问是那个兰斯洛特，但是少女在面对他时却完全没有面对另一个骑士时的那种复杂情感。  
虽然次数不多，但是玛修也曾与黑色的骑士共同作战过数次。即使没有任何交流，只要时与这位兰斯洛特在一起时，少女就有一种毫无来由的安心感。“只要有这个人在，不管面对什么样的敌人都不会有问题吧”，这种盲目的信任感曾一直让玛修十分困惑，但是在经历了卡梅洛一行之后，所有疑问都迎刃而解了。  
战斗中无意识的信任也好、看到对方受伤时的动摇也好，完全狂化的骑士一次又一次对自己看似无意的保护也好……所有隐约意识到的疑问，在知道自己体内的灵基的那一刻，都水落石出了。  
被施加了狂化的黑骑士无疑是没有残余多少理智的，维系黑色骑士的最后意识是对那位王的执念。玛修不知道他究竟有没有认出自己体内的灵基，不知道骑士在战场上对自己所有的保护是否出于那一丝在狂化咒下残存的理智。  
亦或者，那仅仅是一个父亲对于存在于血脉中的联系的感应，并因此而做出的无意识反应……  
“您知道……”我是谁吗……您知道站在这里的我体内的灵基属于谁吗……玛修想问他。玛修想知道骑士的想法，对于灵基的主人这种无异于自杀的行为，如果是这位兰斯洛特先生会怎么看？  
对于借助了最亲近的人的灵基才能存在于此的自己，您又会怎么看呢……  
“……”  
“？！”玛修诧异地看着面前的骑士，不自觉地上前了一步，甚至在自己还没有意识到的时候，右手已经抓住了对方身上的黑色飘带。  
“…………德…………加拉…………哈德…………”  
玛修张了张口，却没有发出任何声音。  
少女只是抓紧了手里意外柔软的缎带，低下头，前发垂下来遮住了所有的表情。  
“抱歉……加拉哈德先生他……不在这里……对不起……”在这里的，只有名为玛修的少女……  
“…………”  
有什么柔软的东西扫到了少女的侧脸。  
“……me………ry……”  
“……mer…ry…………”  
少女抬起头，柔软的黑色丝带轻轻拂过她的脸颊。  
“……merry………”  
黑色的骑士张开了手臂，却只是虚环着她，锋利的黑色手甲停留在她头上十厘米处的空气中，头盔后的红光明亮了一瞬，又缓缓回复成了柔和的亮度。  
“……”少女伸出双手，握住了骑士不敢触碰自己的手，黑色的骑士低低地“Arrrrrrr”了一声，却没有挣开，整条手臂都僵硬地一动不动。  
“圣诞快乐，”玛修笑着说，有什么温热的东西从眼角滑落，“爸爸。”  
“Arrrrrrrrrr……”  
骑士低声应道，少女的泪水沾湿了骑士身上的黑丝带。  
Merry……Christmas……

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *我笔下的玛修总感觉很少女…就是，会想很多，关于加拉哈德，关于兰斯洛特，关于她和兰斯洛特。感觉心思细腻的学妹对兰斯洛特复杂情感里应该是有“愧疚”的（只是没有狂化的那个傻爸爸太让人生气了所以完全愧疚不起来（不是）  
> *对不起我总是忍不住让学妹想很多  
> *老兰也是  
> *瞎扯了这么多，其实就是想让狂兰安慰玛修（←真实想法


End file.
